pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Steve/Build:Team - Gust Spike
c'mon guys. discuss. Steve (LVPoW) 13:50, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :Looks like it has potential. SomeGuster's knocklock the HB while a mesmer camps the RC and you spike. I don't play HA much, so I can't say anything beyond that. Two Eviserates on one spikes looks kinda redundant to me though. Upside 10:27, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::they're supposed to be on different targets, spiking while the monks are knocklocked, but what i really want to know is what the 8th slot should be. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 17:01, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::Mkay, my bad. The term "spike" is slightly misleading. You might want to change it. Anyways, a PD Mesmer would be great to interrupt the Ghostly while they are capturing the shrine. Upside 00:03, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Erk, some of the atts are a bit off... You can't have 11+1 command on an Ele, and you dont really even need a 17 second make haste, the breakpoint for 3 spells on glyph of immolation is 8, so you can drop two off that attribute and pump Water Magic up. That should clean it up a bit. Dirk150 19:59, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Sins Im thinking one of those back breaker type sins since you ARE using a 3sec knocklock. i think that would work better instead of the shockaxe wars.. other than that i think its a good idea but maybe make one ele a earth ele with gust and some wards? [[User:Rizbiz|'rizbiz']] 18:06, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Ele's I'd say you drop all air magic, the only reason its there is Gust's dmg. Hex beaker might be nice on the knocklockers since its very vulnerable to diversion or any interupt in that matter. Also you can drop Water attune on the knocklock and take something else, since this build isn't energy heavy ( take a skill such as inspired hex or something). Support ele different atr (12-9-9 or 12 -10(command)-8 (ES) ). Make the warriors runners btw. you got Kd on the ele's and they can snare meanwhile - Deathpack :the I-snarer is mainly there so it can snare the enemy runners and any threats to the rest of the team. Taking out Water-Attunement is not that good, considering that majority of the knocklock is from water magic. and i'm gonna switch out Shock axe for BB sins. 4 man KD out of 8 is very nice. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:22, 13 October 2008 (EDT) This will probably be... ...THE most annoying build to fight ever. I mean, 4 out of 8 guys are capable of a 3 Second or higher Knocklock. I shudder just thinking about it. :Who knows, maybe people will break out the wards again. Spoon 02:23, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::And there is a problem of this build - If you can't get the opponent knocked down, you can't win. Ward of Stability should kill this...Shai Meliamne 02:34, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::Ward of Stability cannot kill this if it gets interrupted by the PD mes. and don't forget to sign with ~~~~. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:00, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::::And don't forget no one fucking uses ward of stability.--66.192.104.10 12:57, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Bringing back this topic, did everyone forget Aura of Stability? No Mes is gonna interrupt the 1/4 second cast on that, meaning that the infuse stays up to save one and possibly 2 of the players the BB sins are spiking. The Mesmer COULD shut down the infuse, even though they're kd'd anyways, but mentioned is the fact that the Mes is gonna be camping WoW eles most likely. Looks like a pretty major flaw to me. -- ShazamTheSnake 19:29, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::that's why there's rend and shatter. and also people don't always follow the build exactly. there's some variation. Targets are one of them. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:01, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Still warrants the problem of Rend/Shatter being on the Mes. But I guess it's just all about playing a good Mesmer, and this isn't getting voted down because it takes skill to play :) ShazamTheSnake 20:50, 21 October 2008 (EDT) lol Earthquake ele to that casts earthquake about a second or 2 after spike hits, KD's everyone again :D- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:57, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Ehm Why not just take 4 BB sins altogether. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:12, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :any sort of anti melee would kill it. Gust Eles will also provide more utility. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:01, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::Utility is true. But you can't really shut down 4 BB sins at the same time when they got monks behind them. And BB pack killing power, no matter what. Gust eles don't. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:44, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::Yea...unless you have 4 guys spamming blind on 4 BB sins, your team is going to have a very hard time preforming well. BB sins bone spikes, pressure, and are generally piss annoying.--66.192.104.10 13:10, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Weird Those Gust kd spammers are exactly the same as my build:E/any Gust Knockdown Spam (hex breaker as optional and a bit diffrent attributes), yet that build was voted unfavored... How is that possible. I get the feeling that someone did a second vote on another account (same rate, same reason), its voted unfavored for nothing. Now its in the big pile of Trash builds where no one ever looks because a few people managed to get it trashed really quick... 19px Timinator 10:11, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :umm no, i saw that build and then got the idea to make this. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:02, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::Don't understand me wrong, I don't blame you. Just think its weird... 19px Timinator 10:54, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::correction, you saw that build, saw my comment, then decided to make this. dont take credit you creditnigger. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 20:53, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::i didn't take a look at the talk page at all. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:14, 15 October 2008 (EDT) put short lolHorrible. Put slightly longer: the "Gust spikers" accomplish very little by doing a small spike without any form of Deep Wound every 10th second. They lack of all forms of utility since they waste their whole bar on doing a spike - that's weak. Additionally they mess with the BB sins since the Gust spikers will manage to knockdown targets that the BB sin is going for, and to take advantage of the unprepared knockdown would require a very good player. Apart from that the rest of the team got very little utility and defense. Rolling this won't take very long. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:12, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :you KD four people. you don't all spike on the two main enenemy monks. There is usually an annoying mesmer harassing your monks or a e/rt with WoW. People can't cast when they're KD'd. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:05, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:04, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::Unsteady Ground? Otherwise use Pschic Instability if you wanna kd casters-- 20:56, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::but it can't knocklock em now can it? ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:16, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Neither can Gust >.> Shutdown does the same job though-- 11:20, 16 October 2008 (EDT) I really like this idea of disabling the healers. The long range Kds without exhaustion is perfect for this situation. The only trouble is a possible enemy disrupting sin/mesmer. maybe those are you BB targets? Beware 22:12, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :KD 4 people. your PD mes interrupts anyone. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 22:49, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Bump? is it rdy? ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 22:53, 16 October 2008 (EDT)